Kim Bennett
"Do you know what a crime orphan is?" - Kim Bennett Kim Bennett (a.k.a.: "Farrah Fender" or "Lady Terminator", among other things) is a main player character in the Critical Bits podcast and a member of the Fun Bunch. She was until very recently a villain, so she has many former villainous connections/identities. She ain't got parents, as they are both dead. She is a crime orphan. Her power is ferrokinesis, which is the ability to control metal objects with her mind. Just like everyone’s favorite Brotherhood mutant, Toad. Appearance The podcast does not describe Kim's appearance in great detail. Confirmed details are that she is an 18-year-old girl with a blond undercut and a penchant for leather jackets and combat boots. Official art also depicts her as caucasian and blue-eyed, but the players welcome alternate interpretations. As Farrah Fender/Lady Terminator, the only thing that changes about her appearance is that she puts on a pair of aviators to hide her identity. Works like a charm. Spoilers for a later costume of Kim's can be found under Moves and Abilities. History As far as Kim remembers, she was always a crime orphan. She never knew her parents and bounced around between various supervillain and mercenary organizations starting from about age 5. The few adults that were in her life encouraged her to take on a variety of code names and secret identities throughout her young life, and to always keep on the move to stay alive. Even after those people were no longer in her life, she kept up with that advice. Life proved easier when she could blend in with a crowd and slip away as needed. To that end, she never had a flashy villain costume and always stayed fairly low-key with her ferrokinesis. Despite never not knowing a life of crime, Kim still managed to develop a sort of moral code growing up. She always joined relatively benign groups, never doing anything beyond the level of thievery and roughing people up. She had some misgivings about the crimes she and her fellows committed, but nothing so terrible as to make her leave the life for good. The closest she ever got was a time she accidentally blew up a city jail with her powers. By the time Kim turned 18 she had been working for a few years with The Mechanics, a group who practiced exactly the kind of flamboyant cartoon villainy she was used to. She worked with them under the villain name "Sam Shrapnel" and had grown comfortable with their dynamic. She especially looked up to their leader, The Disruptor, who always treated her kindly. She had her own apartment, enough fake IDs and credit cards to stay afloat easily, and no typical teen responsibilities. She still had some easily repressed misgivings about some of The Mechanics' criminal activities and some stress over constantly being wanted by the police, but other than that, life was okay. The summer after she turned 18, however, Kim was given her first solo mission (a crime bar mitzvah, or "crime-mitzvah" as it were). The assignment was to be a bodyguard for a man named Mr. Rafferty, a.k.a. Ratfink. He had specifically requested a guard who looked like a quote-unquote "normal teen". A bit weird, sure, but Kim took the job anyway, wanting to make a good impression in her first solo outing. Not long into the job, however, she found herself guarding Ratfink at his home and the power went out. Two crime-fighting teens, Alex Finch and Gerry Gingham, entered the house during the blackout and Kim tried to fight them off. During this fight, Alex and Gerry made it clear to Kim that Ratfink was involved with a string of teen kidnappings in the area—and that was Kim's breaking point. All the misgivings she had ever had about her life up to now came crashing down around her, and the idea of helping someone kidnap teens for nefarious purposes was a bridge too far. Kim agreed to help Alex and Gerry, and together they were able to take down Ratfink. Still, despite knowing she'd done the right thing, she knew that she had just landed herself in a whole heaping helping of trouble. of the podcast to be added here Moves and Abilities Currently Kim's only superpower is her ferrokinesis, but this alone has proven quite versatile. Apart from being able to move metal objects, she can also use her ability to sense metal around her. This can sometimes extend to being able to tell what certain objects are and how they work (for example: finding some old-fashioned plumbing in a wall and being able to tell it connects to both a toilet and a shower). Her unique moves in the game are as follows (text from the official Masks playbooks): * Wrong Side of the Tracks: You always get to ask an additional question when you pierce the mask of a villain, even on a miss. * Not So Different: When you pierce the mask of a hero, add this question to the list: ** what was your darkest moment? .............. SPOILERS (for Episode 16): In Arc 3, Kim receives a super suit designed by Spare Parts and Tool Boi. It consists of. It consists of metal-soled boots, fingerless metal-plated gloves, and aviators. The metal in the boots and gloves can change into liquid metal and form into a protective frame around Kim's body. With her ferrokinesis, Kim can levitate the frame and herself with it, effectively giving her the power of flight. Similarly, by using her powers to manipulate the frame, she can make it look like she has super strength. The liquid metal is activated by clicking the heels of her boots together three times, and can be retracted back into her gloves and boots the same way. The aviators of the super suit have a cloaking ability that can change the appearance of Kim's face. Different faces can be viewed and selected in a heads-up display on the inside of the lenses. The game mechanics for the suit's abilities are as follows: * Flight: For regular flight at normal speed, no check is required. For speedy and/or acrobatic flight, a Freak check is required. * Gloves (Attack Mode): Add +1 to Directly Engage a Threat rolls. * Gloves (Defense Mode): On a partial or full success for Directly Engage a Threat rolls, Farrah can take "resist or avoid their blows" for free. * Camouflage: The aviators' camouflage ability will mostly always work without a check, but may require a roll if Farrah gets too close to someone. .............. SPOILERS END HERE Trivia * Kim's first villain name was "Crime Orphan". It didn't last long. This was mostly because she didn't like it, but also because all it seemed to be good for was making opponents feel sorry for her. * Out of character, it's been said that Kim has probably been drinking since she was about 12. * Knows what real problems are. * Wonders what a parent's love feels like. * Kim had the first roll of the entire game. She used it to show off her powers to Alex and Gerry. She rolled a full 12, setting an unrealistically high bar for the rest of the game. * Her first failed roll was trying to use her powers to find the D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. laptop in the chaotic crowd at Sonic. She found it... and managed to fry the entire hard drive when she used her magnetism to pull it to her. Woops. * She knows a bit about cars from her work with The Mechanics. At least enough to know that "Car Head" isn't a real term, anyway. * Knows that it’s bad to do crime directly in front of cops. That’s bad. Category:Player Character Category:Fun Bunch